Aunque él manejase el mundo, ella lo manejaba a él
by MT77
Summary: ¿Cómo era Hajime Saito cuando nadie lo veía? ¿En qué se convertía el Lobo de Mizu cuando se encontraba a solas con su mujer? Fic que participa del reto "Los Regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto, regalo para VeritaG


Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para VeritaG porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos! Espero que les guste y felices fiestas a todo el mundo!

* * *

-HAJIME. –una voz femenina enturbió el ambiente inusualmente soleado de aquella mañana de invierno. - ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que la colada no se dobla así?

Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien del policía Saito Hajime, antiguo miembro del Shinsengumi, mientras con miedo escuchaba los pasos de su esposa acercándose peligrosamente. Estaba claro que, aunque con una bondad que se igualaba a la de Buda, aquella mujer conseguía que sus pelos se pusiesen de punta cuando gritaba.

La puerta corredora se abrió con un estruendo, y el té que Saito se hallaba bebiendo tembló en la mesa. Tras la puerta, una mujer menuda (a la que físicamente no le acompañaba una voz tan fuerte), de pelo castaño y mirada oscura y profunda apareció ante los ojos de Saito. Haciendo uso de sus años de entrenamiento en la guerra, el policía intentó contener la serenidad, esquivando con destreza las sábanas que su mujer arrojó a su cara.

-Tokio… -intentó decir, sabiendo que había grandes probabilidades de que su mujer le interrumpiese.

-NO HAY TOKIOS QUE VALGAN PARA TI, SEÑOR MÍO. VAS A DOBLAR ESTAS SÁBANAS BIEN Y LO VAS A HACER AHORA MISMO.

-Pero… -Hajime volvió a intentar hacerse oir, sujetando con una mano los papeles que se encontraba ojeando. Tenían indicios de que Shishio Makoto, uno de los grandes hitokiris de la guerra, planeaba un gran regreso, y se le había enviado el informe para que estudiase la forma más efectiva de acabar con él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Pero, por supuesto, a Tokio, su mujer, le importaban un comino los asuntos de Estado.

Para sorpresa de Hajime, el rostro de su mujer se contrajo en agonía, dejando de lado su enfado, y se sentó al lado de su marido, posando sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en las grandes y fuertes de su marido.

-Querido… Apenas es de día y ya estás enfrascado en el trabajo. ¿No crees que te convendría tomarte un descanso? –preguntó su mujer, con una voz tan dulce que haría derretir al mismo diablo.

-Es un caso muy importante, Tokio, debemos actuar con rapidez o el gobierno que conocemos hasta ahora se derrumbará. –contestó Hajime, saboreando interiormente el suave tacto de las manos de su esposa, que fruncía el ceño al no estar satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-Hagamos una cosa. Tengo que aprovisionar nuestros armarios de comida, y no puedo cargar con todo. ¿Qué tal si ayudas en el mercado a la mujer con la que te casaste y prometiste cuidar y dejas los asuntos de gobierno para otro momento? –propuso Tokio, con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro que no dejaba lugar a un 'no' por parte de su esposo.

Media hora más tarde, el que antaño fue uno de los asesinos más fuertes y despiadados de todo Japón se encontraba a sí mismo cargando con todo tipo de verduras, arroz y carnes. Mientras su sonriente esposa se paraba a charlar con conocidos y mercaderes, Saito no podía evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo. "¿Qué pensarían ahora mismo mis subordinados si me viesen ahora mismo?" se preguntó para sí, esperando que nadie lo reconociese.

Era difícil ser el esposo de alguien como Tokio. Para una persona que había matado tanto y tan injustamente, Saito sabía que no merecía a alguien tan puro y bendecido como Tokio. Ella era pura luz, y lo demostraba allá por donde iba. Había perdonado los pecados de Hajime (al menos los pocos que se había atrevido a contar), y a pesar de todo, el policía sentía que no la merecía. Por eso le era imposible decirle que no a nada, ya fuese una salida para ver un teatro kabuki o para cargarlo de cosas en el mercado. Para Hajime, Tokio se merecía todo y más. Y, aunque a veces le fuese imposible compaginar su nueva vida como policía y su vida familiar, Tokio siempre tenía esa mirada comprensiva que hacía que, en su interior, Hajime se sintiese vivo de nuevo.

Y así podía pasar tardes enteras, siguiendo a su hermosa mujer a todos lados mientras ella repartía sonrisas y buenas palabras a todo el mundo. De esa manera, mientras la seguía a unos metros de distancia, ya de vuelta al hogar familiar, Hajime no pudo evitar los primeros momentos en los que se conocieron. Él era un hombre que intentaba redimir sus pecados, y ella era una joven ingenua pero inteligente que en su interior solo tenía bondad. Su mera presencia, cuando se encontraron por casualidad en una pequeña aldea de Tochigi, supo inmediatamente que tenía que casarse con aquella joven. Aunque, al principio, el pasado de Saito lo atormentaba gritándole que no se merecía a alguien como Tokio, ella misma supo curar sus inseguridades y consiguió que su corazón (que ya creía que jamás volvería a sentir otra cosa que no fuese adrenalina al matar) se llenó de amor por su esposa.

No había podido darle hijos a Tokio, la cual sabía que se moría de ganas por ser madre, y eso a veces hacía que se sintiese mal. Pero él era un asesino, sesgaba vidas de este mundo a base de espada, era incapaz de crear una vida, era algo que los espíritus del pasado le impedían hacer. A pesar de todo, Tokio lo amaba, y él no podía dejar de corresponder ese amor. A pesar de todos los pecados que cargaba con él, Hajime amaría a su esposa por encima de todos ellos.

-Hajime, ¿pasa algo? Estás más taciturno de lo normal esta noche. –preguntó la suave voz de Tokio, mientras degustaba el estofado de buey que con tanto esmero había preparado.

Saito se limitó a negar con la cabeza, haciendo honor a su fama de ser hombre de pocas palabras. Así arrancó un fruncir de ceño por parte de su mujer, aunque ésta no dijo nada. Tokio lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, y sabía que en su cabeza estaba rumiando para tratar de averiguar qué ocurría a su marido.

Y así pasaban los días. Tokio gritaba a Hajime por no hacer las tareas de casa, mientras que éste hacía todo lo posible para complacer a su querida esposa. El invierno se acercaba a su punto más álgido, pero eso no apagaba el ánimo de su mujer. A veces se sorprendía contemplándola mientras realizaba sus tareas diarias y él se preparaba para ir a comisaría, como un joven pretendiendo a su amada. Secretamente, al ex miembro del Shisengumi le encantaba encender las mejillas sonrosadas de su mujer, mientras que su sonrisa se volvía tímida. Le gustaba atraparla en sus brazos por impulso, y sentir el calor que desprendía que pequeño y hermoso cuerpo. Le gustaba sentirse vivo gracias a ella.

Pero Hajime tenía unas obligaciones de las que ni la mismísima Tokio podía apartarlo, y con desgana deshacía el abrazo en el que atrapaba a su mujer cada mañana para encaminarse a su trabajo. Así, pensaba sobre él mismo con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios, el Lobo de Mizu había sido domado. Era un perro que obedecía órdenes de sus dos dueños: el Gobierno Meiji, y su mujer Tokio.

Había cambiado de uniforme, de nombre y de vida, pero él siempre se sentiría un lobo en su interior, un lobo al que sólo su mujer se veía completamente doblegado. Y era algo que no le importaba, obedecer de forma ciega a su mujer, pero era algo que mantenía en completo secreto. Porque a Saito no le importaba que la gente hablase de su pasado como miembro de la patrulla Shisen, de su presente como perro del Gobierno o de sus trabajos cuestionables, pero jamás admitiría aquella secreta devoción que sentía por su querida mujer.

Por eso, y siempre cuando estaba completamente seguro de que nadie le seguía los pasos (en especial, ninguno de sus subordinados), a Hajime le gustaba acercarse a una de las floristerías favoritas de su mujer y comprar un ramo de magnolias, sus preferidas. Y por eso, y siempre cuando sabía que nadie le seguía, Hajime silbaba alegre en su camino de vuelta a casa.

O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Con el invierno apartándose poco a poco, dejando a la primavera unos días para acostumbrarse, el sol lucía perezosamente en el cielo uno de esos días que Hajime quería ofrecer a su mujer un ramo de magnolias tan grande que el propio Buda quedaría impresionado. Como siempre, asegurándose de que nadie le seguía, Saito se acercó a la floristería de siempre y pidió el mismo ramo de siempre, imaginando ya la sonrisa tan blanca y brillante con la que su mujer lo compensaría cuando viese aquellas flores. Pero, ya fuese por la imagen de su mujer que no dejaba su mente, o por el sol confuso de inicios de primavera, Saito ignoró por completo la presencia de dos de sus subordinados que se encontraban en la misma tarea que él: llevar flores a las mujeres de las que estaban enamorados.

-¿No es ese el señor Goro? –preguntó confuso Ito, uno de los subordinados al otro, que con las orejas coloradas preguntaba al dependiente cuales eran las flores que más gustaban a las mujeres.

-Imposible. ¿El gran Fujita Goro en una floristería? –repuso el otro policía, Shijo, mientras observaba las coloreadas estanterías del lugar.

-Levanta la cabeza y lo verás. –añadió Ito, golpeando a su compañero. No había duda alguna, aquel era el señor Goro… ¿¡comprando flores!?

-Ahora que lo dices… he oído rumores de que Goro está casado con una mujer muy bella. –comentó Shijo, pagando al empleado por unas flores que no sabía ni cuáles eran.

\- ¿En serio? No puedo imaginar al señor Goro casado y con familia. Parece tan… solitario.

-Solitario como un lobo, ¿verdad? Pues ahí no queda todo. Dicen que el señor Goro, a pesar de ser una persona sin cargo, tiene mucha autoridad en la policía… pero que, a pesar de que Goro sea un hombre poderoso, a él lo controla su querida mujer.

-¿De verdad? Cualquiera diría que una persona como así se puede doblegar ante su mujer… -cuestionó Ito.

-Hasta los lobos más peligrosos pueden ser domados. –repuso Shijo, mientras veían a su superior desaparecer de la tienda mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado cantar a su mujer esta mañana, de vuelta al hogar donde su querida mujer había sido, era y sería la dueña y señora de su voluntad, haciendo que aquel pobre lobo que tanto perdió en el Bakumatsu volviese a tener un corazón latiente.


End file.
